Can't Get Enough pt2
by simplyflawless122
Summary: Same as the last i was just to lazy to go make it the chpter 2 lolzy
1. Chapter 1

**So I have decided to do another story because well i like writing lol :)**

* * *

Zander's POV

**Zander just got home**

* * *

I walk in the house go to my room and throw everything on the ground, very upset. I'm so confused. Why is Stevie mad at me. I did nothing to her but be nice to her and give her all i've got. I really love her and i hope this doesn't do anything to our relationship.

When i'm thinking to myself, my phone rings. "it's Stevie" i say to myself. With that i quickly answer the phone. "Stevie! What was wrong with you in school today?" I ask. "Hello to you to " She says. "Stevie just answer the Damn question!" I yell sounding demanding. I heard he gasp over the phone. She sounded kind of scared. I don't know why. "I just wasn't feeling too good okay i'm sorry! she yelled lying. "You don't have to yell at me, just calm down baby! I said. "Your right i'm sorry for yelling at you." she said nicely. "It's alright, babe. He said. Sounding nice like he used to be. "Hey i have to call you later i..have...um...homework to do. she said sounding like she was hiding something. "Uhh oookayy i'll talk to you tomorrow, I love you! I said sweetly. I was waiting for her to say it back, but she didn't. I can't believe this, there is really something going on and i know that for a fact.

* * *

Stevie's POV

**The next day...**

I was walking down the hallway with Kacey and she going on talking about the glittery shoes that she was at the mall and she wants the. I can't seem to focus on what she is talking about because I'm thinking about my conversation with Zander yesterday on the phone. Did i make it obvious that i was lying about why i was mad yesterday? My thoughts were interrupted by Kacey. "STEVIE!" she yells. I jump. "Are you even listening to me." I was about to answer when Zander walked up.

"Good morning Sunshine!" he said kissing me on the cheek and putting his arm around me. "Good morning Kacey." He says sweetly. "Good morning to you to Zander." She says sounding confused. There was about 20 seconds of awkward silence so i broke the silence. "umm.. Zander can I talk to Kacey, i'll meet you in Mrs. Newbie's class in about 5 minutes." i say. "Okay I love you." He says. I hesitate "i love you too." I manage to say with a smile. The way his face lit up when i said that i loved him was so sweet and loving. Now i know i can't brake up with him. He pecks me on the lips and walks away. I smile and turn back to Kacey. She looks so confused. "What?" I ask. "I THOUGHT YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM YESTERDAY!?" she yelled. "SHHHHHH!" i say and i dragged her to the perf bathroom where Molly and Grace already are. "What's going on?" Grace asks looking confused. "SHE IS STILL DATING ZANDER!" Kacey yells. "WHAT!?" Grace and Molly scream simultaneously. "Would you guys calm down please." i say trying to quiet them down. "How could you still be dating him after all those times he hurts you?" Molly asks. "Well I just couldn't do it okay!?" I huff and say "I got to go, I promised Zander i would meet him in class." i say and with that i walk out of the perf bathroom.

* * *

while I'm walking into Mrs. Newbie's class for Algebra, i see Zander and an empty seat by him. While i'm walking up to him going to sit in the seat Dean Hollis, one of Zander's Football buddies takes the seat by Zander. When i reach the seat i say "ummm.. i was going to sit there." "Oh i'm sorry i didn't know." He says. When he was about to get out of the seat, Zander jumps in and says "Stevie, don't be like that, just let the boy sit in the seat. "But.. we always sit by each other." I say. "Stevie MOVE! stop being a bitch! Zander yells. I feel tears streaming down my face. "Zander it's okay she can sit here." Dean says. "NO! just let her sit there and cry like the baby she is." Zander says bitterly. I couldn't take it anymore i threw my stuff down and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

**Zander has got some nerve. well what did you think let me know. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really want to thank Vamplove218 for being soo in to my story lol you too kind:)**

* * *

Stevie's Pov

When i was leaving the classroom I couldn't see because my tears were blurring up my vision. I couldn't believe it. I never knew Zander would steep this low, I thought he was better than this, i guess I was wrong. I was running and running I didn't even know where i was going. I accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." i mumbled trying to hide my face. "It's okay. Wait, STEVIE! Are you crying!?"asked Kevin "No." I said obviously Lying. "What? But you Stevie Baskara, you never cry. Kevin said sounding surprised. "I..I have to go" I say leaving in a hurry. I run home and throw my things on the ground. Lucky for me my parents weren't home or else i would've been in so much trouble. I just ran to my room and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

I woke up with tear streams on my face still in my clothes from yesterday. I hop in the shower and when i'm dont i put on my blue jeans and a hollister hoodie with brown boots and my hair in a bun. When i get to school, I go straight to the perf bathroom. Molly and Kacey aren't there, just Grace. "Good morning Grace." I say in a tired voice. "OH MY GOSH STEVIE!" Grace says running up to me giving me a huge hug. "Oh my gosh oww! squeezing too hard!" I said hardly breathing. "oops! sorry. I heard about what happened with you and Zander. are you alright?" She asks sweetly.I'm fine I was worse yesterday. "How did he take the brake up? she asks " Well ya see...about that i haven't really broke up with him yet. I say slowly. "WHAT!?" she say loudly. "Don't worry I am today...as a matter of fact I will right now." I say walking out of the perf bathroom.

* * *

I walk down the hallway looking for Zander. Right now my confidence is on level 100 and i;m ready to do this no matter how much i love him. I finally see Zander by his locker with Justin Cole another one of his football buddies. Someone i used to date before Zander. I walk up to the and say "Zander, I need to talk to you, Justin leave right now. "but I..." LEAVE NOW!" I yell. "I'll catch you later, Zander" Justin say walking away. What the hell was that for!? Zander says alittle loudly. "I said i needed to talk to you and it's personal." I say trying to keep my cool. "you know what Stevie, you better listen and listen good..." Zander says before i interrupt him. "NOO YOU LISTEN!?" I yelled loudly. BY that time everyone in the hallway was look at us. Zander looked soo surprised it made about no sense. "I'm sick and tired of being pushed around by a man you says he loves me but never shows it." I say finally loosing my cool. "Look Stevie, why you just calm down and bitching about unimportant CRAP!" Zander says. "OH SHUT UP!" I say slapping him across the face. "OOOOO" was all you heard in the crowd of students watching the argument. "You know what Zander we're...we..we're.." I hesitated. I couldn't believe i was doing this. I really love him but this is for the best. "please Stevie please don't." Zander pleaded. I took a deep breath and said "we're through." All you could hear were gasps coming from the crowd of students watching. Before i walked away i gave Zander a little kiss on the cheek, after that i walked off. I'm pretty sure I saw Zander's eyes watering up before i walked away.

* * *

When I got home I got home I couldn't help but cry myself to sleep. I just broke up with a guy that I love very much but I don't think he even felt the same way. My mom, Chris, and Tristen all tried to come and see what was wrong with me, but i just sat there crying silently. Maybe it was for the best. but why do I still love him?

* * *

**Well what did you think? was it any ood? should i keep making more? (do't worry zevie isn't over for good) ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! sorry about all the errors on the last story. I was really tired when i made it and i was really trying to get it on quickly so I could go to bad lol! So here's the next one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stevie's POV

I woke up at about 10:00 a.m. the next morning. Thank God it was Saturday or else I know i probably wouldn't have went to school. I have never felt this way before. I had a dream that me and Zander got married and moved to Italy. He wasn't a complete jerk like he really was. As a matter of fact, He treated me like a princess. He was always trying to make me happy. I just with it was real. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone. I got a text message. It was from Zander that said..."Can you please talk to me?" I just pressed the standby button on my phone and laid back down looking at the ceiling. I just kept thinking about Zander and how much i loved him. I really wish he didn't act like the way he did. My thoughts were interrupted once again by a text message. From Zander. It said.." I know you don't want to see me but can you just meet me at the Park by the school in 15 minutes. If you don't show up I understand." Since I really feel bad about slapping him yesterday, i'll go. I grabbed my jacket and left.

* * *

**AT THE PARK...**

****When I got to the park, I saw Zander sitting on the bench by an oak tree. I walk over to him and just stand there because I really don't have much to say. He got off the bench. "Hey." He said quietly. "Hey." I say trying not to start crying and stay strong. We stood there for about 2 minutes in silence until Zander finally spoke up. "Look Stevie,I had no idea that i was treating you like that. I really didn't know. I spent all night trying to figure out why you never told me to calm it down. I stayed silent. "Please talk to me." he pleaded. I finally spoke up and said. "I don't really know what to say." Stevie you have to talk to me. Please." He said tearing up. "Fine if you want me to talk then i'll talk. Do you know how many times I cried myself to sleep at night because you would always publicly embarrass me in front of the whole school like I was your little puppy. You would knock me down every time I built myself back up. I just couldn't take it anymore so I exploded yesterday. I said loudly. Zander just stood there with that surprised look on his face. I just huffed and started to walk away. "Wait! Please wait!" Zander yelled gently grabbing my wrists. "please don't touch me." I say softly. "I'm sorry." He says letting go quickly. "I was just wondering if we could give us another shot." He said grabbing my hand."I really don't think that's the best idea did you hear what i just said? II honestly don't think we have a chance at all." I say. "Please Stevie I swear I will never treat you like that ever again I promise." He say as his voice starts shaking a bit from his tears coming down his face. "Zander, I love you I really do but- I was cut off by Zander's lips crashing into mine. I couldn't help but kiss back our lips moving in perfect sync. I wrap my arms around his neck making the kiss more passionate. He wraps his arms around my waist using his tounge to to try and enter my mouth but before it get any further that this I push him away. "Why would you do that?" I ask loudly. "I.. I have to go!" I say running away. "Wait Stevie!" Zander yelled trying to back me to come back.. but it's too late.

* * *

****When I get home i go straight to my room not saying a word to my family. When I get upstairs, I go to my room, shut my door, and look at the ceiling biting my lip. What came over me a the park. I never thought i=I would have a spicy make-out session with my Ex-boyfriend that i broke up with yesterday. But the question is, what did I like that kiss soo much?

* * *

**What did you think PLEASE review and I'll upload more on Monday or maybe sooner ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided to just do one over the weekend because well I'm bored right now and i just got done watching How to Roch A Tennis Ball sooo yeahh**

* * *

Stevie's POV

**THE NEXT DAY (At Night)...**

So I have finally decided to start talking to my family. Me and my brothers went out for pizza and a movie earlier tonight and I had a blast. It's good to get away from friends and have some quality family time. I also went shopping with my mom, and we shopped till we dropped (Lol). Me and my dad just stayed home and watched TV and talked. I guess that when I spent so much time with Zander and my friends, that I never had time for family. When I got home, I walked up to my room and put the things that I just bought away and I went to go take a shower. When I was done with the shower I got in my jammies and went to bed.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

****When I woke up the next day. I was feeling good and it was time for school. I got dressed in my Aeropostal shirt and my skinny jeans with my blue converse. My hair was flat ironed down and I was feeling great. I walked downstairs said bye to my family, got in my car and drove off to school.

When I got to school, I went straight to the perf bathroom and once again, it was just Grace. "Hey,Grace!" I exclaimed. "Hey." She said sounding a bit down. "What's wrong, Grace?" I asked her

"Well, There's this kid, Nelson-

"Nelson Baxter?"

"Yeah and I really want him to ask me out but I really think he doesn't know I exist."

"Grace. How will someone not know you? Your beautiful. Just go talk to him."

"Okay. I will." and with that she left the perf bathroom.

I just sit in the perf bathroom and think about my kiss with Zander yesterday. I don't know why but I honestly can't stop thinking about him ever since we broke up. I know I still love him and all but when will I get over him?

I get up and walk out of the perf bathroom and to my locker. When I get there, There is a note tapped to my locker that says.. "I can't stop thinking about you. From Zander." I smile a little bit at the note then I rip it off and put it in my locker. Maybe I really need to have a serious talk with Zander. I get my Algebra book and go to Mrs. Newbie's class. When I get in there I see Zander sitting in the seat that we usually sit in. He smiles at me and I smile back. Okay now I really know i'm not over him. The bell rings and everyone scatters to a seat and the only seat let is by Zander and since I have no choice, I just sit there. For the whole entire class I could feel Zander's eyes staring at me.

When the bell finally rings I pack up my things and and leave the classroom. I go to my locker and get some of my book out for biology and College&Careers. While i'm still getting books for my classes, Zander walks up to me. "Hey, Stevie!" He says.

"Hi."

"So, I have been meaning to talk to you about something."

"And that is..."

" we really need to talk."

"Aren't we talking right now?"

"Look Stevie, I know your really upset with me but-

"OKAY! If you wanna have a real talk other than the one we had a few days ago, the fine meet me in the courtyard after school don't be late or else i'm going home got it?

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll see you later." I walk away and go to Biology.

* * *

After school, I get my things out of my locker and head to the courtyard. When I get to the courtyard, Zander is already. I walk up to him and sit down my him.

"Hey." I say smiling at him.

"Hey ba- I mean Stevie" He says trying to cover up accidentally calling me "baby"

"Soo what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"I just wanna fix us you know? I really miss you and how close we were in the 7th and 8th grade you know, before I became a jerk." He says

The way he looked just made me miss him more than I already do I look at him and said "Maybe we should give us ONE more chance. What do you think? I ask smiling at him already knowing what him reply is going to be.

"Are you serious?" He asks while I can see his face light up like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"yeah." I say smiling also.

"Yess a thousand times yes!" he says while picking me up ans spinning me around.

" AHH! put me DOWN! hahaha! I say while laughing.

He puts me down and he kisses me for about 20 seconds the he pulls away.

"Let's go for a walk." I say holding on to his hand.

"Okay." he says while I pull him away to the beach

While we were on that walk, I felt like I was on top of the world. He actually treated me like every girl wants to be treated. I really like this Zander, let's just hope he will last.

* * *

**LATER...**

When I got home after spending the rest of the day with Zander, I go up to my room and change into some comfortable clothes. When i'm done changing, I go to my computer and go online to change my status back to "In a Relationship." It feels so nice to have a boyfriend, again well a good one. I get off on the computer and lie down on my bed. I start to day dream about how me and Zander's new relationship will be. I just hope it's better than the last one...

* * *

**SOO HOW WAS THAT TO START OFF ZEVIE MONTH? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND DON'T WORRY WAYYY MORE DRAMA TO COME.**

**(DON'T FORGET TO WATCH THE LAST EPISODE OF HOW TO ROCK NEXT WEEK) :) HAVE A NICE DAY...!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy yalll! I'm back lol! Soooo I saw the last how to rock and the last scene of the episode when stevie's head was on Zander's shoulder= Totally cute. well enjoy! (P.s. sorry for any errors.)**

* * *

Stevie's POV

It's been 3 weeks since me and Zander got back together, and so far I'm inlove with our relationship. He's been acting like such a sweet heart to me and he's not stepping all over me like he used to and I well I just can't get enough.

I get dressed for school and I star thinking. Ever since me and Zander got back together, I haven't really been hanging out with Molly, Grace, or even Kacey. I actually miss them hounding me and them telling me Zander isn't good enough for me. I mean after I told them me and Zander got back together, They almost ripped my head off. They were upset but I know they are just doing that because they love me. I'll just swing by the perf bathroom before school and talk to them.

When I get to school I go to my locker to get some of my things for Bio when a note falls out. _Can't wait until tonight, I love you - Zander._ I smile at the note and walk away to bio.

When I walk to Mrs. Neiborer's class, I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw Zander kissing Molly. I thought Molly was my friend but I guess not. I walk take a deep breath and just calmly walk out of the class room. I should have known that he didn't change. He's just poison to me. It's not like I was totally upset with Zander. Molly is my best friend and that's who i'm upset with. I don't think I could ever forgive her for that. She was always saying that Zander was no good for me and that he's always rude nut it all makes sense now. She just wanted him for herself. Well now she can have him.

I skipped bio today. I think you could guess why. I just wanted to get thins day done and over with. I just went to the rest of my classes and I didn't say a word in either in either of them. I'm actually surprised that I haven't cried yet. I guess he's just not worth my tears.

After school, I was soo relieved that the day was over. I went to my car and drove straight I got home I changed my clothes, got a snack, and started my homework.

While I was doing my homework, my phone started ringing. It was Of course Zander. I just pressed ignore and continued my homework. About 20 minutes later, I got another call, but this time it was Molly. "This gotta be good", I said to myself and answered the phone.

"This is Stevie."

"Hey, Steves. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just doing my homework." I say. I just can't believe that she's talking to me like nothing happened at all today.

"Oh wow. That's lame." she says while laughing.

'HAHA! yeah! so do you have anything to tell me, Molly. Like any secrets that you've been keeping.

"uhh..not...umm that I know of." She says sounding completely nervous.

"What's wrong, Molly?" I say smirking through the phone.

"NOTHING." She says loudly through the phone.

"Why do you sound so nervous. You can tell me anything. Remember?" I say still smirking through he phone.

"I'm not nervous."

"so you have nothing to tell me at all."

"No."

"Not even how you had a full make out session with my boyfriend today?"

"UHHH...I.. d..d..don't know what your talking about." She says studdering.

"OH cut the crap, Molly. I saw you kissing Zander yesterday. I can't believe you Molly I thought we were friends."

"We are friends. I just couldn't help it he's so cute and ever since you guys started dating. I have always thought that." she says all in one breath.

"Well If you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me?" I yell at her.

"Your right im sor-" She says before I interrupt her.

"YOUR NOT SORRY!" I yell. "It's bad enough that you kissed him but now your lying to me.

"Stevie please listen." She asks staring to cry.

"No. Don't ever talk to me again." say tearing up. After I say that I hang up the phone.

I couldn't help but to cry now. I just lost one of my best friend all because of a boy. A boy that I will deal with tomorrow.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?REVIEW! ( P.S. I DON'T OWN HTR! HAVE A HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO MY LITTLE ZEVIE FANS! HOW ARE YOU? SO LATELY iI HAVE BEE NOTICING THAT SOME PEOPLE ARE QUITING WITH THEIR STORIES. WHY!? JUST BECAUSE THE SHOW IS OVER DOESNT MEAN STOP "UNLEASHING YOUR IMAGANATION" (LOL) ANYWAYS ENJOY! (sORRY FOR ANY TYPOS) :/**

* * *

_Stevie's POV_

__When I wake up the next morning, I am in full confidence to break up with Zander. This time I'm not going to make a big scene. Last time was a circus. Last night before I went to bed, Molly called me back at least 9 times. I didn't answer. I get out of bed. get dressed. Then head out of the doo_r_

* * *

_At school..._

__When I walk into the school building, I go straight to the perf bathroom

"Heyy, Steves!" Kacey exclaimed.

"hey Stevie!" Grace said.

Molly just stood there not saying a word.

"Hey Grace and Kacey. How are you guys?" I say.

"we're fine." They say simutaniously.

_About 20 seconds of silence.._

__"Well I gotta head to Bio, Don't wanna be late. Bye Grace. Bye Kacey." I say

"What about Molly" Kacey asks.

"Oh! I don't talk to girls that make out with my boyfriend, and then lie about it!" I yell. Then I storm out of the bathroom.

_Kacey's POV_

__"Umm. What is she talking about, Molly?" I ask.

"It's actually long story. to make it short... I kissed Zander and I guess she saw us." Molly says with her voice filled with guilt.

"WHAT!?" me and Grace say at the same time.

"I know it was wrong and I said I was sorry, but she didn't listen." Molly say still guilty.

"Molly! you know that's wrong. You think you can make out with one of your best friend's boyfriend and she will just forgive you!?" I say loudly.

"I know I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve to have a friend like stevie." Molly says with her head down.

"Well right now, you deserve no friends at all." Grace says walking out of the bathroom.

"She's right. You really messed up this time Molly." say walking out.

"Kacey! wait! Please you guys are the only friends I have left. Please don't go!" Molly says tearing up.

I take a deep breath. "I'll see you later Molly." I say then I walk out.

* * *

_Stevie's POV_

I walk into Bio already angry. When I talk to Zander I already know by the end of this class, I will be furious. I walk up to Zander and just look at him with an angry face say in my head not to cause a scene.

"Hey baby-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I say loudly. Too late.

"Whoa! what's wrong?" He asks. He looks so confused even though he knows what wrong.

"Oh I think you know exacally what's wrong! I yell.

"Baby, calm down." He says

"I said don't call me that you cheater! I say.

"I would never cheat on you, I love you." He says.

"Oh cut the crap because we all know it's not true."I yell. By this time. Everyone in the class is watching. so much for not making a big scene.

"Steves, just calm down and tell me what's going on. He says trying not to draw a big crowd.

"Oh! you don't know? So you didn't kiss Molly?" I asks obviously knowing the answer.

"How did you find that out?" He asks quietly.

"I SAW YOU IDIOT!" I yell.

"Stevie is was an accident." He says sounding nervous.

"How do you make out with someone on accident?" I ask

"Look it doesn't matter. I only love you." he says.

"Are you asking to get slapped again Zander?"

"Okay! I kissed her but it was a mistake. I'm sorry." He says apologetically.

"You tend to make alot of mistakes. I say silently.

"Look Stevie, let's just talk it out. I'm su- He says before I cut him off.

"Zander, maybe us getting back together was a bad idea." I say

"No! Stevie it wasn't. Please I love you. He pleaded.

"obviously you don't if you keep hurting me." I say in a heartbroken tone.

"Okay! i'll never do it again I promise." Zander says sounding like he was about to cry.

"Goodbye Zander." I say about to walk away.

"Dammit Stevie don't leave me!" He yells grabbing my arm very roughly.

"Ouch! Zander stop that hurts!" I say

He tightens his grip.

"ZANDER STOP!" I scream.

He quickly lets go "Gosh Stevie I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"You need help Zander. Real help. I say walking away.

* * *

**SOOOO HOW WAS THAT!? rEvIeW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YO YO YO WAT UP MY PEEPS! LOL**** how are you guys? did you make your wish today? I did. because it's...12/12/12 ahhh! my wish is a secret but I think you can guess what it was lol ZZEVIE! lol well enjoy the story (p.s. sorry for any mistakes or typos)**

* * *

****_Stevie's POV_

__It's been a month since me and Zander broke up..again. From the day we broke up he has been calling and texting be say "I'm sorry and I love you" things like that. Its was sooo irritating. But..for some odd reason... he stopped like a week ago. I guess he finally realized that I want nothing to do with him. Or maybe he just moved on. Either way, I hope he's happy and not moping around. And another thing, Molly got kicked out of the perfs I guess Grace did a vote and they all voted her out. She's been real upset lately. Maybe that'll teach her not to make out with other people's boyfriends.

* * *

**_AT SCHOOL..._**

**__**I walk into school with everyone staring at me. (especially the boys;) ). I just ignore it and keep walking. I walk to the perf bathroom. I see Molly packing up her things while crying. I just look at her. I actually feel sorry for her. I know she kissed my boyfriend and all but, I really feel bad. She just stares at me with red puffy eyes and says "I'm sorry." Then she leaves with her things. I chase after her...

* * *

I keep running after her "Molly! Molly! I yell. She finally turns around.

"WHAT!" she yells.

"COME HERE!" I yell.

"NO! Do you have any idea what you did to me?" She says still shedding tears.

"What are you talking about, Molly?" I ask confused.

"You ruined my life with you crybaby ass complaining!" She spat.

"It's not my fault that you had to be such a slut and kiss my boyfriend!" I say with a attitude.

"Take that back!" she demands. Getting in my face.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO IF I DON'T!?" I scream at her.

"I'm going to make you life a living hell." She says silently making sure only I could hear her.

"You think i'm scared of you!? What are you going to do? Turn me into a whore like you?" I say make this argument a little more spicy.

"Okay Stevie, don't say I didn't warn you." She say trying to threat me.

"I'm soo scared" I say sarcastically.

_she just looks at me heated for about 15 seconds...until Zander walks up._

"Hey baby!" He says while Pecking Molly on the lips the putting his arm around her.

"Hey!" she says smiling back at him.

"BABY!?" I yell OH HELL NO! I think. how could they do this to me. I can feel tears trying to spill out of my eyes but I hold them in. "When did you guys start dating?" I say trying to stay clam.

"Well i'm pretty sure that's none of you DAMN business. Don't you think?" Zander says rudely.

"excuse me?" I say

"Your excused." Molly says while laughing and the Zander begins to laugh along with her while they walk away.

I'm so PISSED at them for getting together. My ex Boyfriend and ex Best friend. I just hurt so bad that I actually want to hurt someone. Maybe by the end of the day my head will clear up. Then I head to Chemistry.

* * *

_At Lunch..._

I'm so happy that it's time for lunch. I didn't eat breakfast and i'm starving. I head to the cafeteria and go to the lunch line. I get my lunch and head to the perf table. I start walking over there as I pass Molly and Zander's table, I see Zander stick his leg out. I try to jump over it but i'm too late. I trip and fall making my lunch apart of my outfit. The entire cafeteria burst out into laughter (not Grace and Kacey or any of the perfs). I get up and look at Zander "Why did you do that?!" I say with hurt and tears in my eyes.

"What are you talking about, Stevie Bitch-kara" He says. There it is. That cold look he used to give me when we were dating. "Are you going to cry? CRY! Bitch-kara CRY!

I couldn't take it anymore. I through mytry down and ran out of the cafetreria as fast as I could.

* * *

_Grace's POV_

__I march right over to Zander and Molly with the rest of the perfs (and Kacey).

"why did you do that!?" I yell

"Dont look at me! That was Zander." Moll says while still laughing.

"Zander? You did this?" I ask in complete shock.

"yeah! so?" he says like it was nothing.

"But, why? I thought you loved Stevie?" Kacey asks

"Well people move on!" he says getting louder.

"Zander this isn't like you. You've changed." Kacey says calmly

"Well things change and...people change." He says sounding like an idiot.

Kacey just stares at him and walks away with the rest of the perfs. I just stare at Molly.

"Can we help you Grace?" Molly says with an attitude.

I just look at the with disgrace and just walk away going to look for Stevie. I hope she's ok!.

* * *

_Stevie's POV_

__I run into the regular bathroom not the perf bathroom that way nobody can find me. I sit down on the ground and cry my eyes out. I put my head to my knees and curl into a ball and continue crying About 10 minutes later I stop crying but I still have tear stains on my cheeks. I lift my head from my knees and look at the corner on the other side of the bathroom and I see something strange just shining in the light. I crawl over to where it is coming from and I put it up. It's a blade. I look at it deeply and start to think. I stand up with the blade still in my hand and I look in the mirrir. My hair ir messed up, My maskara is running and by eyes are red and puffy. I put the blade up to my wrist and without thinking I slide it across my skin and the I throw it across the room screaming in pain. I shut my eyes really tight. The I open my eyes to see blood rushing down my arm. Call me crazy but it actually feel good. Should I start doing this more often? It takes away the pain.

* * *

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD? ReViEw! IT MAKE ME FEEL GOOD TO READ THE COMMENTS YOU LEAVE (WELL GOOD COMMENTS) :) CAN YOU BELIEVE ZANDER?! ANYWHO REVIEW LIKE I SAID B4 SEE YOU SOON HAVE A HAPPY 12/12/12 DAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SOOO I JUST DECIDED TO MAKE A STORY TODAY I REALLY WASNT IN THE MOOD AND I HAD NO INSPIRATION WHAT SO EVER. SO IT MAY BE BAD, OR IT MAY BE ! (P.S. SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. I'M TIRED.)**

* * *

****_kacey's POV_

__I wake up the next morning. scared. I mean i haven't seen Stevie since yesterday what that little episode happened. I really hope she is okay. It really must hurt to see your ex boyfriend and your ex best friend dating and kissing around you. I just really can't believe Zander would do such a thing. He has really changed.

I get out of bed and get ready for school. I go and start my car and then I drive off to Stevie's house

* * *

When I get to Stevie's house, Tristen opens the door. He's kinda hot to me. I never told anyone but Stevie and she always uses it against me. "Hey Kacey." Tristen says happily.

"Hey Tristen!" I say blushing. I hope he doesn't notice me. How could he not notice? My cheeks were rosy red.

"Are you here to see Stevie, If you are she's in her room." he says letting me in and leading me to the stairs.

"Thanks." I say

"No problem." he says winking at me. HOLY COW! I'M GONNA FAINT!

I calm myself down and head to Stevie's room. I knock on the door, but nobody answers. "Stevie open up I know your in there." I say still knocking at the door. Still no answer. "You leave my no choice." I say barging in the door. Her room looks a mess. "OH MY GOSH! Did a tornado hit this place?" I say not believing my eyes.

"Go Away!" I hear Stevie say from under her covers.

"Not until you talk to me. Come on we are best friends. You have always been there for me and now i'm here for you." I say trying to comfort her.

"Can you please just go home Kacey?" She says sounding really sad.

"Steves, I'm really worried about you please just talk to me. I say

_Silence goes by until she finally speaks again..._

__"Zander used to call me Steves." She says sounding like she was about to break down

"I know sweety just let it out i'm here for you." I say with a comforting smile. That's when she starts to break down in my arms.

"It just hurts so much Kacey!" She says while crying in my arms

"I know I know" I say.

"I just can't believe he would to such a thing. He is always telling me he loves me but now we all know the truth" She says while still crying.

"It's gonna be okay." I say. It really hurts to see your best friend so hurt. It makes me wanna break Zander's arms and legs. It also makes me want to cry with her so we can both feel the pain not just her. She is a sweetheart she just doesn't deserve on ounce of any of this.

After 20 minutes has gone by of Stevie crying, I just sit there hugging her.

"Thanks for being there for me, Kacey." Stevie says.

"What are friends for? Now I was here to pick you up and take you to school, but for now I just want you to stay here and rest ok?"

"Alright. and kacey?" Stevie says

"Yeah." I say while walking toward the door.

"Your the best." She says while smiling.

"And don't you forget it." I say walking out of the door and out of the house.

* * *

_Zander's POV_

__I was walking down the hallway looking for Stevie. I wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday. It was cruel and uncalled for. I keep looking and looking but I can't find her. Since I can't find her I go to the only person I know that can tell me where she is. Kacey.

I walk up to Kacey and say "Where's Stevie?"

"Why do you want to know? She want nothing to do with you." Kacey says sternly.

"I just want to apologize to her, that's all." I say

"Do you honestly think that's going to make me change my mind and tell you where she is?"

"CA

"Can you please just tell me where she is?" Zander says with pleading eyes. "Please." he repeats.

"Fine." She says giving in. "She stayed home today because she was crying her eyes out because of what happened yesterday." Kacey says.

"Oh My Gosh. I'm a terrible person." I say feeling like I am about to expload inside. "I tell her I love her but I keep pushing her away. What is wrong with me?" I say while kicking a locker.

"Look I don't know but whatever you do don't tell Stevie I told you where she was." she says while walking away.

* * *

After school, I decide to head to Stevie's house. I know she won't want to see me but I must apologize to her or else I will feel guilty forever.

While I'm walking to my car, I see Molly running up to me yelling my name.

"ZANDER! ZANDER!" Molly yells as me.

"What?" I say irritated

"Where are you going, baby?" She asks

"Don't worry about it." I say still irritated.

"But, I'm your girlfriend. I deserve to know where you are going." She says sounding clingy and annoying.

"FINE I'M GOING TO STEVIE'S HOUSE. OKAY!? jeezzz!" I say very annoyed.

"WHAT?! you can't talk to her. She ruined my life." She yells at me.

"Look i'm going to see Stevie whether you like it or not." I say getting into my car and driving off.

* * *

_Stevie's POV_

__I sit in my bed. waiting for Kacey to arrive. When I get a text. It's from Kacey. It say.."_I have cheerleading practice won't be able to make to your house until about 8:00 love ya!_

I groan. Now I will be here by myself. alone. I need something to do. I get up and go to my desk and open yo the drawer. I get out the blade that I found in the bathroom yesterday. I place it on my wrist. The I think. Why am I doing this? This is so pathetic. Then again, it gets rid of the pain. I put it back in my wrists. I am about to slide it across my wrist as someone walks in. That causes me to flinch which makes the blade go deeper in my arm then I expected. I scream very loudly and rip the blade out of my arm. By now i'm dripping blood and I look at the person who just walked in.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, STEVIE?!" Zander yells rushing over to me.

"Get out. I'm fine. Just go away!" I yell loudly starting to cry.

Zander grabs my arm.

"Stevie. Please don't tell me your doing what I think your doing." Zander says with a hitch in his voice.

"I'm sorry but I can't." I say starting to cry.

"Stevie No." Zander says starting to cry also.

* * *

**Well that's all i'm doing for tonight. sorry I'm really tired I might update tomorrow depending on if i'm busy but if i'm now...ZEVIE! so **

**1) ReViEw!**

**2) What did you think?**

**3)Make nice comments. They make me smile **

**4) Give me ideas. I NEED IDEAS! lol well goodnight! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**IM back! omg i've missed updating soo much. I havent updated lately because, my computer broke. So I just fixed it yesterday and I am ready to bless you guys with Zevie lol Happy New Year! Enjoy! (Sorry for any mistakes. I don't own htr)**

* * *

_Stevie's POV_

__"Stevie. Why are you doing this?!" Zander says while crying lightly. Then he grabs my hand.

"Why do you care?!" I say dryly as I yank my hand away.

"Because I love you. Stevie, I never stopped loving since the moment we started dating in 7th grade." He says sweetly. Trying to grab my hand again.

I move my hand before he can grab it. I just look at him.

"Can you please forgive me?" He asks.

I honestly can't believe that this is happening. He once again tries to sweep me off my feet. I keep on telling myself to stay strong and done cave in for him, but he just looks so cute when he's begging. I take a deep breath and say. "Hell no."

He looks surprised yet he also looks like he saw it coming. I feel confident, then I see that look in his eyes. It's anger. He grabs me by the wrists and shakes me.

"Zander stop!" I yell trying to get him off of me but he's too strong.

"TAKE ME BACK!" He yells. He throws me on the ground.

"I sit there and cry. "Why are you doing this?"

"DON"T QUESTION ME!" He says while picking me up by my hair and slapping me.

I fall back on the ground. I'm still crying when he walks up to me while i'm on the ground.

I can see him about to make another move, when he stops. I think it's him realizing what he was doing. He looks me in the eyes and hurries to pick me up.

"Oh My Gosh, Stevie I don't know what came over me." Zander says.

"Stay away from me!" I say sternly as I get up from the ground pushing him away.

"Please Stevie. Hear me out." He says

"Fine." I say crossing my arms.

"I...um.. I.. I don't know. He says crying harder

"Exacaly. Get out." I say still calm

"Stevie-"

"GET OUT NOW!" I yell at him

"I can't." He says now breaking down.

I actually feel bad for him. I know he loves me and all but all the he just did was uncalled for. He needs help and I think we both know that now.

I walk over to him crying on the floor. I sit next to him and wrap my arms around him. I comfort him. He lifts his head up and just looks at me.

"I'm Soo sorry." He says really meaning it.

"It's okay. Maybe you should go get some help, Zander I'm worried about you." I say comfortingly.

"I know. I just wanted you back in my life so bad that I guess I just lost it." He says still crying.

" I know. Just promise me you'll never do it again. Don't let your anger get the best of you. Please." I say starting to cry again.

"I promise." He says starting to calm down.

"Good. now just calm down. Calm down. We'll talk about this tomorrow. You should head home." I say getting up from the ground.

"Okay. I'll going." He says getting up and heading towards the door.

"And Zander..." I say

"yeah." He says turning around.

"Go and find some help. Please, for me." I say softly.

"Promise." He says walking out of the door.

I take a deep breathe and walk over to my bed and sit there and I start thinking.

A lot has happened today. I just hope Zander will have a safe drive home and he won't do anything stupid. I hope he gets some help. I hope nothing like this ever happens ever again. I put my head down close my eyes and start to pray.

* * *

**I know I know It was short. but that was a very powerful chapter to me **

**1) ReViEw!**

**2) IDEAS!**

**3)HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I have been in the updating mood so I have decided to make another one todaay!**

**Enjoy! (I dont own htr and sorry for any mistakes.)**

* * *

_Zander's Pov_**  
**

__I got in my car after leaving Stevie's house. I can't believe what I did. I sit there ashamed of myself for even putting my hands on a girl. The an idea clicks in my head. I start my car and head to the liquor store a couple miles from Stevie's house.

After I park the car, I head inside the "Bob's Liquor.

When I walk inside, I see a whole bunch of rowdy old med about middle aged, drinking and having the times of their lives. That just tempts me more and more.

I head over to the bar and ask of the strongest drink they had. When the bartender gave it to me, I drank it down. That probably wasn't the safest thing to do. Once I drank it down, I felt it, a tingling feeling and then I wanted more.

_About an hour later..._

__So far I had about 6 of those drinks and I was as drunk as ever. I know it is wrong, but it feels so right. I just can't get enough. about 20 minutes later the bartender had to ask me to leave.

"Son, I think it's time for you to go." says the Bar tenter (BT)

"Why!?" I slurred angrily.

"You have had to much to drink, Maybe you should head home." Says the BT

"FINEEE" I slurred once again.

I hopped off of my stool and stumbled my way to my car. I probably shouldn't drive but nobody else was here so I guess i'll be fine.I got in my car and I started it up and drove way.

As I was driving I was swerving and I could feel it. I should probably pull over but I won't find that necessary. In that case I will continue driving.

As I was coming up to this stop light. I didn't really pay much attention to it so I ran the RED light. BIG MISTAKE.

I felt something enormous hit my car and that's when I blacked out.

* * *

_Stevie's POV_

__I have a strange feeling that something is terribly wrong. I pick up the phone to call Zander to see if he's ok. The I think, What if he's not home yet? I put down my phone and just wait for Kacey to get back.

20 minute later...

Kacey finally walks in.

"Hey Steves, How you feeling." She says sounding worried.

"I've been better." I say still thinking about Zander.

"Stevie-" was all Kacey said before she was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hold on one second Kace." I say answering the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi. This is Layla L. from Mercy hospital. Am I speaking to Miss Stevana Baskara?"

" This is she, is there a problem?" I asks very worried.

" Yes I just wanted to call and let you know that you friend, Zander Robbins, has been in a serious accident. A semi- truck hit him while he was driving. Some of the parametics say he was driving under the influence of alcohol but we are not fully sure yet."

I can hardly breathe. The minute Zander left, I knew something was going to happen. I just had a feeling that someone that I really care about could die right now.

"Thank you for telling me. i'll be right there." I finally choke out. I jump off of the bed, grab my bag, and run to the door.

"STEVIE! Where are you going?'' Kacey asks very confused.

"just come on Zander's in the hospital, I'll explain more to you later." I yell motioning with my hands for her to hurry up

* * *

When we get to the hospital, I go straight to the information desk.

"Zander Robbins?" I ask the lady impatiently.

"room 228 on the 2nd floor but he just got out of surgery so make sure you don't speak too loud, he has a concussion." The nurse says

"Thanks you." I say running to the elevator.

"Will you tell me what's going on!" Kacey say still confused.

"Zander got in a car accident I guess he got hit by a semi when he ran a red light." I say with tears running down my cheeks.

"OH MY GOSH IS HE OKAY?" Kacey asks.

"I don't know, but I'm soo scared. What is he dies?" I say starting to cry harder.

"No no no don't say that." Kacey says.

"That was my first love. I can't lose him right now." I say still crying.

'Well just have faith in him and everything will be alright." Kacey says softly and comfortingly.

"Thanks Kacey. I love you, you like a sister to me." I say smiling

"I love you too." She says smiling back.

We finally reach Zander's room...

"Here it is. Room 228. Kacey says opening the door as we walk inside.

When we walk in there we see a very damaged Zander laying there.

"Oh my gosh." I say starting to cry again.

"Stevie?" Zander struggles to say.

"Zander, What happened?!"

"I couldn't live wit myself knowing what I did to you was wrong. I had to punish myself." Zander says

" Zander are you crazy? you could've killed yourself. I have to go." Kacey says leaving the room.

"Why Zander? I said that I forgave you. I told you to go home not to go to a liquor store and drink like a dumbass!" I yell.

"I know I know i'm sorry." he says.

"Yeah your gonna be sorry if you end up dying. Do you know how scared I was when I got that phone call? Do you know what that did to me, Zander? GOSH!" I say still talking loudly taking a deep breath.

"Come here." Zander says patting the little space left of his hospital bed.

I walk over to the bed and sit down and lay my head on his chest, snuggled up to him.

"After the surgery, I got myself tested. I found out that a have mentiallisis." Zander says.

I look up at him "What's that?" I ask.

"It means I'm bipolar or mentally unstable. It just means i'm in a bad place in life caused by stress." Zander says.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I ask worried.

"Well it's uncurable but they will be giving me pills that I have to take every morning that keeps me calm." Zander says

"Well as long as you ok." I say yawning.

"Whoa maybe you should get some sleep." Zander says putting some covers over me as I snuggle more into his chest and doze off.

* * *

Well What did you think?

Btw I made up mentllisis lol

1)ReViEw

2) Car accident idea came from coolcool02 ( Give her some love)lol

3) Have a good day! ;)


End file.
